


Cold mattress, warm body

by ethereal_sunkyu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_sunkyu/pseuds/ethereal_sunkyu
Summary: here's the result of the first time i wrote smut.also, i have no idea how dicks work.





	

It all begun innocently. And by that, I mean that Kōshi had no intention to end up here, resting on his back with his stomach glazed over by a warm sticky substance. After the phone call with his teammate ended, Sugawara could still hear the imprints of Daichi's velvety voice tickling his insides and sending butterflies down his tummy. The purpose of it all was to chase the uncomfort away, but the boy's hands defied the brain's command. Instead of rubbing his lower stomach, his fingers dipped under his boxer's elastic band and wrapped around his length. An unexpected shiver shook his body, causing him to grab himself tighter. 

Before he could react, an image unwillingly flashed in his mind and invaded his chest, stealing his breath from his lungs. Daichi was kneeling, bending over his body and very urgently straddling his hips with his characteristic thick thighs. One of the arm was snaked around his waist, raising the boy higher to comfortably and slowly start pumping his member. Suga let himself be taken over by the illusion, arching his back to imitate the preferred version of the present his thoughts were greeting him with. Spreading the layer of pre-cum over the top of his manhood, he unconsciously squeezed harder at the idea of a red-cheeked captain sloppily trailing kisses down his neck. 

Suga's high pitched moans were more than often silenced by biting his own lip, the sounds slipping occasionally under the form of effortless and breathless signs. He was silent enough to avoid any intruders hearing his soft hums of relief through the locked door. The setter started to pull his hand up and down faster and further, threatening to push his body to a climax. If he had to be frank, Suga would say that this wasn't the first time he touched himself at the thought of a lust-driven mental clone of teammate. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he'd love to have Daichi perched over him and pleasuring the young boy. 

Soon after he imagined Sawamura grinding against his hips, Kōshi couldn't refrain himself from moaning a bit louder and digging his body further down into his mattress. His half lidded eyes scanned the room and shut themselves when Daichi didn't seem to appear on top of him. Boy, he'd sure love to have the handsome volleyball player pushing those moans to run past his throat. Whimpering into his bottom lip, Suga rolled his hips to accentuate the feeling of enjoyment in his lower body.

The next few seconds were the beginning of the end for him. As he rubbed out his orgasm, the climax faded away with the very non-orthodox scenery of his friend painted in his mind. The image inked itself for a moment behind his eyelids, but Kōshi was disappointed to let it go. Breathing heavily, the young boy pulled his hand from his pants and rested aimlessly on his back, feeling too emptied out to actively participate in cleaning himself. Not guilty even in the slightest way that he just imagined Sawamura giving him a resourceful hand job, he stared up at his blank ceiling and licked his lips. Well.. That was odd. He recently just bit his mouth until he reached blood as pumped through his orgasm and didn't even feel it. He guessed the pleasure overruled everything, then.


End file.
